


Trouble trouble Boom boom

by Vien3san



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san





	Trouble trouble Boom boom

＊＊＊  
当Brandon从车上下来时，Brian抬起了耷拉着的脑袋。  
驾驶座上身材火辣的女伴扬了扬修得无可挑剔的眉毛，喊住了他。她摇下车窗，把他遗忘在车座上的文件夹递出来。Brian远远地盯着她殷红的指尖，一时有些恍惚。  
边上的Rebecca用卷起的课本捅捅他，“嘿，Brandon是不是交了女友？”  
Brian伸手捂住眼睛，不想搭理，但是过分了解他的女孩却硬是坐过来，拉开了他的手掌。  
隔着指缝，他看到穿着黑色衬衫的男人拿着讲义走进教室，量身定制的灰色西装裤被熨得没有一丝褶皱，只在他迈步的时候被微微拉紧，贴紧腿部的肌肉，无声地宣泄着那层轻薄织物下躯干的张力。  
Brandon Sullivan，三十出头，华尔街里的金牌律师，诉讼届炙手可热的风云人物，也是纽约大学的兼职教授。  
当然，他还有另一重身份——Brian憧憬了许久的暗恋对象。  
Brandon摘下他的墨镜，走上了讲台，简单的一句早安过后就打开讲义开始上课。两百多人的阶梯教室里顿时变得雅雀无声，学生们都收敛了声息。一方面是这门实在抢来不易，另一方面，Brandon也是出了名的严厉。  
Brian呆呆地看着他的梦中情人，而一旁的Rebecca则掏出了笔记。她刷刷记下这一章的标题，然后发现Brian依旧呆呆地一动不动。  
“Brian？”她又一次戳了戳他，但Brian根本没在听，他甚至没在听Brandon惯来精彩的案例分析，只是盯着PPT屏幕前的那个身影出神。Brandon心情似乎并不是很好，但依旧在递给助教讲义时礼貌地冲她笑容。  
要是能被那双眼睛注视着，甚至获取一个微笑的话，该是什么感觉？  
Rebecca抬起手臂，果断地挥下去。  
书本和脑袋的清脆碰撞终于让Brian回过神来，他揉揉鼻子，恼怒地低声抱怨，“Rebecca！”  
“马上就要期末了，拜托你稍微清醒一点。”Rebecca侧过头来，“还是说你准备故意挂科，然后跑到Brandon办公室与他发展一段不那么健康的地下交易？”  
Brian的脸“噌”地涨得通红，“你不要乱说！”  
这一声吼得有点响了，不光是周围的同学，就连讲台上的Brandon都将视线投过来。  
“这位同学，你有什么问题要问吗？”他冷淡地盯着噪声传来的方向。厚重的眼镜和乱糟糟的卷发遮住了对方的面容。Brandon对他毫无印象，开这门课本来就是个推不脱的任务。他并不怎么和学生们互动，但这并不意味着他能容许学生在他课上造次。  
Brian满面通红地摇头。某种程度上，他的确得到了他所期待的注意，只不过并不如他想象的美好。  
Brandon挪开视线，再也没看过来。

 

＊＊＊  
Brian狠狠用银勺戳着碗里蛋奶布丁。鉴于Rebecca大发善心地表示她愿意买这次的单来安抚他碎成满地的少男心，他自然不会替她吝惜。事实证明，糖分的确能促进下丘脑的多巴胺分泌，于是他扬起手，招呼着侍应生再上一份栗子布朗尼。  
“你明明已经吃不下了，为什么还要继续点！”Rebecca问。  
“我乐意。”Brian继续用勺子凌虐着那块几乎已经被碎尸万段的布丁。  
“你变了，Brian。”Rebecca痛心疾首地看着他，又或者说，看着自己钱包内的余额，“失恋让你变成了一具行尸走肉……说了起来，你到底看上了Brandon哪点？说出来我给你逐条反驳。”  
“唔，他长得帅。”Brian托着腮，不假思索地回答。  
“……”Rebecca沉思了一会儿，然后改口道：“做人不能这么肤浅，Brian。想象一下十年后他中年发福还秃顶的样子。”  
“他不会的。”Brian很快回答道：“Mr Sullivan每天早晚都会去公园晨跑，周末还会去健身房，从近三年发际线几近停滞的上升趋势来看不会有掉发的困扰。另外，根据他十年前与现在的照片比对，我确信他的衰老速度跟正常人不太一样。”  
“Brian，你知道你多像个变态跟踪狂吗？”Rebecca震惊地问道，“还是说，Brandon其实是不会衰老的外星人？你只是在进行调查研究？”  
Brian怏怏不乐地挖了勺布丁。他掀起眼皮正准备反驳，却突然睁大了眼睛，“Rebecca……你看那，是不是早上开车送Brandon来的那位女士？”  
Rebecca的反应足以令最专业的狗仔咋舌，她在短短几秒的时间内猫下了腰，把自己藏在了沙发靠枕的后面，然后才回过头，细细端详。  
“你不去当间谍真是可惜了。”Brian有些好笑看着她，但很快他就闭上了嘴，跟Rebecca同样惊讶地看着Brandon的“女友”搂着另一位男士的胳膊，笑意盈盈地与他交换了一个吻。  
“就算他们长得都很好看，我还是不能接受这种公共场合的亲昵行为。”Rebecca撇撇嘴，然后被Brian脸上的表情吓了一跳。  
“……她居然……居然背叛Brandon！”失望与愤怒竞相交织在Brian的脸上，“天呐那可是Mr.Sullivan……她居然……这简直不可饶恕——唔！”  
“嘘……”Rebecca及时捂住了他的嘴，示意他注意音量。Brian眨眨眼睛，不出声了，但他的眼圈一点一点地红了起来，眼底的蓝色摇晃成了泥泞的雨潭。  
“你看起来糟糕透了。”Rebecca叹息着放下了手掌，“没事吧？”  
“我不知道。”Brian伸手揉了揉眼睛，闷闷地说：“我就是有点难受。”  
就好像橱窗里负担不起的珠宝，一直珍视着、仰望着、小心翼翼地欣赏着，却被人随意买走，稍加把玩便轻慢地扔在地上，肆意践踏。  
“想点开心的？”Rebecca同情地安慰道：“也许她很快就会跟Brandon分手，那你就又有机会了，不是吗？”  
Brian沉默地摇摇头。  
“那样的话，Brandon肯定会不开心，我不想他不开心。”他想了想，又说，“Rebecca，我想告诉他这件事——我不想他投入太多感情之后才发现被欺骗。”他垂着头，捏着自己放在桌面上的手指：“我……我不想他伤心！”  
“唔……虽然我并不觉得Brandon会有你想象的那么深情，但我也赞同他有权利知道。”Rebecca点点头，“你准备怎么告诉他？他连疑都不答，每次都是一下课就不见踪影。”  
“我知道他爱去哪家酒吧。”Brian托着腮，困扰地皱起眉头，“但门口的守卫不让我进去……他们甚至还要查我的ID！”  
Rebecca扫了眼他稚气的脸庞和乱七八糟的毛毡外套，忍不住摇摇头。  
“听着，如果你真想进去的话，我有办法。”

 

＊＊＊  
又是平凡无奇的一个夜晚，Brandon坐在吧台边，百无聊赖地打量着三五成群的寻欢客。角落里，自大的合伙人又在拉着一位金发碧眼的女生夸夸其谈。他抿了一口酒，藉以遮掩嘴角讥嘲的笑容。那姑娘似乎注意到了他的目光，向他投来一个尴尬而暧昧的微笑。或许，David的愚蠢也并非全然有害，Brandon几乎可以确信，只要他保持着合适的风度，以一种救世主的姿态前去为那位女士解围，那今晚的消遣就又有着落了。  
恰在此时，一个人在他面前坐下来，遮挡住了他们相接的视线。Brandon下意识地皱起眉，又在看清对方的样子后迅速舒展开来。  
如果单纯只从外貌来评判猎物的话，那么这位不速之客显然比刚才那位女士更为可口。微卷的栗色短发虽然并不十分张扬，配上奶白色的皮肤催生出一种不具备任何攻击性的柔软。惯常来说，这并非Brandon会挑的类型，事实上，这种类型的年轻人甚至都不常出现在酒吧里。但他偏偏又穿了件宽松的针织毛衣，领口垮垮地耷拉在肩膀上，露出半边锁骨。  
Brandon放下了酒杯。  
“那个……呃，晚上好，我是Brian。”  
Brian原本打算斜倚在吧台上，模仿下电视剧里桥段的，可他一看见Brandon抬起头，就把脑袋里的开场白忘了个干净。话一出口，他几乎立时就开始后悔。  
Brandon挑起眉毛，忽然意识到对方肩膀细微的颤抖并非只是由于衣物的单薄。  
“晚上好，Brian。你很可爱，可惜我不睡未成年人。”他说着，就要起身，“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”  
“等一下！”Brian一下子就慌了神，下意识地想要挡住Brandon的去路。他靠近的身体散发着干净的气息，Brandon分辨不出任何他所熟知的香水味道。  
“你要做什么？”他平静地问。  
“我……”Brian捏着衣角，磕磕巴巴地回忆着排练过的台词，“我只是想和你聊聊天……”  
“聊什么？”Brandon弯起嘴角，“青春期的困扰？”  
当律师的嘴都这么毒吗？Brian懊恼地垂下头，没什么底气地抗议，“我已经成年了！”  
Brandon瞥了眼他不自觉撅起的嘴唇，不置可否。  
“你不信的话，我可以给你看我的驾照。”  
Brian还不太习惯摘下眼镜后的世界，所以看人时总是无意识地睁大眼睛，仿佛这样就能让视线更加清晰。Brandon调整了下坐姿，不得不承认自己有点被那双眼睛吸引。  
“所以呢，成年了的Brian？”他转动手里的酒杯，欣赏着男孩窘迫的样子，“你要跟我聊些什么？”  
Brian大胆猜测那是个允诺的信号，信心稍微涨回来一些。此刻，他终于回想起排练已久的台词，“不请我喝一杯吗？”  
Brandon用指腹磨蹭着玻璃杯沿，有些犹豫。  
这男孩的长相的确合他胃口，可惜短短几句话就暴露了自己的青涩。他自然不会是欢场上的常客，多半只是个好奇心旺盛的学生，Brandon甚至怀疑他是否有过任何经验。而一般来说，他并不会挑选这样的对象，尺寸的适应度固然是一个大问题，更重要的是他们通常都不太明白如何将性与爱分开清算，麻烦就像是隐藏的定时炸弹一样埋藏在他们体内。  
他看向Brian，正想出口推诿。然而一无所知的男孩却已经兴冲冲地在他边上坐下来了。他只好挥挥手，召来酒保。  
“要喝什么？”  
Brian惊恐地发现他做的功课里漏了酒水单这一项，为了不露怯，他只好迅速地回想了一下电影里常见的酒类，“威士忌！呃……不加冰？”  
Brandon诧异地瞥了他一眼，莫非是他看走眼，这小家伙其实酒量很不错？  
为了掩饰自己的忐忑不安，Brian开始滔滔不绝地讲话。从“你知道世界上第一张唱片是谁录制的吗？”一直扯到“其实世界上最大的鱼不是蓝鲸而是鲸鲨噢！”，万幸Brandon的确如他所想象的那般颇具风度，始终没有表现出不耐烦的样子，侧着身仿佛在认真倾听。然而Brian所不知道的是，Brandon根本一个字都没听进去，只是忍不住注视着他那双不断开阖的艳丽唇瓣，并在他紧张地舔舐下唇时将思维发散到了某些糟糕的幻想上。  
酒保把酒端上来的时候Brian刚铺垫完Valentine的历史，故作镇定地问出“马上就是情人节了，你一定打算跟女朋友一起过吧？”这蓄谋已久的问题。他忐忑不安地将视线移到别处，等着Brandon咬勾。只要Brandon同他谈论起女友，他就能顺理成章地向Brandon索要照片并惊呼“哎呀我前几天刚看见她和别的男人在一起呢”，然后拍拍屁股就跑。  
Brian自认为他精心构筑的计划简直完美，然而Brandon却笑了起来。  
“想问我是不是单身？”他将那杯威士忌推过来 ，“不用那么麻烦。喝了它，我就告诉你。”  
Brian对着那个笑容发了会儿呆，才将视线移到酒杯里琥珀色的液体上。它看起来跟节日里常喝的香槟没什么区别，况且说了那么久，他也实在是渴了。于是，不等Brandon反应过来，他便干脆地端起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
Brandon近乎震惊地看着红晕迅速地在Brian白皙的皮肤上蔓延开来，而后，只听“咕咚”一声，那个小家伙就这么倒在了他的面前。  
“喂！”他把Brian从桌面上拖起来，“你没事吧？”  
“呜……”Brian的眼前天旋地转，他奋力睁大眼睛，可依旧什么也看不清，“奇怪……脑袋好晕啊……”  
“你是认真的吗？”Brandon只觉得额头青筋直跳，“原来你一杯就倒？”  
“我不知道嘛……”Brian无意识地抓紧他的手臂，“我没喝过……唔，难受……”  
这小子的确是个麻烦，Brandon确信。  
大麻烦。  
“Mr Sullivan？”Brian歪着头，露出困惑的表情，“你为什么在晃？”  
Brandon深吸一口气，点了杯柠檬水塞进他手里。Brian皱起鼻子嗅了嗅，抗拒地推到一边。  
“我成年了！”他第三次重申。  
“我知道。”Brandon无奈地劝诱，“喝点水会舒服些。”  
“真的吗……？”  
Brian双手捧着杯子，试探着喝了几口。被水完全泡开的柠檬又苦又涩，他嫌恶地嘬起嘴唇，同Brandon抱怨，“难喝……”  
Brandon盯着他唇间探出来的半截舌尖，只觉得刚才喝下的酒精已然化为热意，顺着相贴的部位往下半身泛去。而满脸无辜的始作俑者却把脑袋搁在他肩膀上，依旧在口齿不清地抱怨。Brandon扳着他的肩膀，将他推开些许，好让自己鼻腔里能涌进一些对方气息之外的新鲜空气。  
这很糟糕，相当糟糕。  
一整天疲惫的工作后，寻欢作乐对这城市里的大部分人来说大概都不过是可有可无的消遣，对Brandon而言却是不可或缺的必需品。而转眼之间，夜晚已经过了大半，他却依旧被这什么都不懂的男孩绊在原地，毫无进展。  
他抿了口酒，又想起刚才那个身材火辣的女郎。也许，该去干点正事了？但当他的目光触及到那个倒在吧台上，无意识地张着口的小家伙时，他又开始犹豫。那杯柠檬水显然并没有起到什么效果，醉酒的状态会令Brian变得更为麻烦，却也会令他变得更好上手。Brian恐怕自己都没意识到，在他跟Brandon搭讪时又多少目光在或明或暗地打量着他们。但Brandon毫不怀疑，只要他一从他的座位上离开，就立刻会有别的家伙蹭到Brian身边攀谈。至于之后，这块香甜的嫩肉会被谁叼回窝里品尝，可就并非他所能预见的了。  
这个念头不知为何令Brandon感觉不舒服起来，他拍拍Brian的肩膀，半拉半拽地把他弄起来。Brian醉意朦胧地睁开眼睛，Brandon呼吸一滞，连说话的声音也不由得温和起来。  
“你住哪儿？我先送你回去吧。”  
“回去？”Brian呆呆地重复了一遍。事实上，这会儿他的脑袋除了机械的重复之外，也处理不了任何信息。  
Brandon堵在胸膛的一口气还没叹出来，就看到Brian骤然睁大了眼睛，瞪向他的身后。Brandon回过头，背后站的并不是什么奇形怪状的变种怪兽，只不过是他新招的助理而已。然而，Brian却仿佛受了什么巨大的刺激，晃悠悠地从高脚凳上扑下，不顾一切地往他怀里扎。Brandon下意识地伸出手臂以防他摔倒，抱满怀的温软触感令他不由得一怔，也令正准备拍他肩膀的助理尴尬地收回了手掌。  
“我们那边已经散场了……”即使已经尽力控制，她的眼神依旧止不住地往Brian身上飘，“算了……没什么。”  
“嘿！”Brandon叫住她，“不是你想的那样。”  
“没事没事，大boss也还在喝。”助理连连摆手，“只不过你的车还没修好，所以我来问问你要不要搭我车一起走。”  
“走？”Brian混沌的脑袋总算抓住了关键词，他用力搂住Brandon的腰，气咻咻地冲‘Brandon不忠的女友’瞪眼睛，“我不走！Brandon也不走！”  
助理丢下一枚暧昧的眼神，识趣地溜了。  
Brandon的脑袋又开始隐隐作痛，或者说，如果Brian再这么不安分地在他怀里拱来拱去，那他另外一个部位也要开始胀痛了。  
“Brian？”他拍拍Brian的脸颊，试图唤回对方的神志，“你听见我说话了吗？”  
Brian摇摇头，反而收起手臂，将他抱得更紧。  
“你不要跟她走。”他呜咽着企求，“她是坏人！”  
Brandon开始重新评估Brian醉酒后的麻烦程度。  
“你喝多了。”他绷紧腰间的肌肉以克制不可控的生理反应，“已经开始胡言乱语了。”  
“我都看到了！”Brian不满地扯住他的衣角，“我看到她和别人在一起了……她根本配不上你！”  
Brandon试图再次把他推开，但Brian整个人都黏糊糊地挂在他身上。不仅如此，那双本就明亮的眼睛正以肉眼可见的速度泛起泪光。  
“你为什么不肯相信我……？”Brian哽咽着大声控诉，“你从来没有注意到我也就算了，为什么要跟她走？”  
这下子，向他俩投来的可就不单单是觊觎的目光了。Brandon用凶狠的瞪视地逼退了几位热心人士的谴责，然而纵使是相熟的酒保，也忍不住开口来劝，“欺骗小孩子的感情可不太好啊，Brandon。”  
“我没有欺骗他！”Brandon挫败地怒吼，“再说，他也成年了！”  
Brian听到熟悉的台词，凝滞的思维不知怎的又突然转回了十分钟以前。  
“我成年了！”他愉快地向酒保表示，“我要喝酒！”  
Brandon抬手打掉了他向酒水单伸出的爪子。  
Brian眼泪汪汪地抬起头，泛红的眼眶看起来万分委屈，甚至连Brandon自己也不禁开始怀疑——是不是他真的做了什么天大的恶事，不知不觉间欺负了别人。“你干嘛这么凶？”Brian哼哼唧唧地抱怨，“是你说要请我喝酒的。”  
Brandon忍不住爆了句粗话，他狠下心，用近乎蛮横的动作把Brian的手臂拉开。Brian下意识地合拢双腿，夹住了他的腰好继续赖在他怀里。那肉呼呼的屁股一下子蹭坐在了他胯骨上，多少缓解了他的焦虑，也令他心底的暗焰烧得越发旺盛。  
Brian的脚尖点不到地面了，他不安地扭动着寻找着力点，手腕却突然被人捏住。他咬着嘴唇，不由得发出一声吃疼的低呼。  
“听着，”Brandon近乎凶狠地钳制住Brian的挣扎，手掌下肉体的轻微颤抖给他带来堪称阴婺的满足感，“首先，那不是我女友——我也完全不知道你在说什么。其次……我到酒吧是想带人回家好好操一顿的，不是来给醉醺醺的小鬼当保姆的。”  
Brian安静了下来。  
“……她不是你女朋友？”  
“你没听见我的话？”Brandon烦躁地拧起眉毛，“现在，从我的身上滚下去，我可以给你付打车钱……”  
他再度被Brian出人意料的行为惊住，将下半截话吞回口里。  
上一次，Brian猝不及防地扑进了他的怀里。而这一次，Brian伸出手臂，软软地环住了他的脖颈。  
Brandon低下头，栽进一汪晃动的池水里。  
“我……我跟你回家，你……不要去找别人好不好？”

 

＊＊＊  
Brandon恍惚记得很早之前，他也约到过一个毫无经验的男孩。虽然他早已将对方的长相全然忘记，或者说，从来不曾费心去记，但他还记得那并不是一次愉快的体验，他们折腾了许久以避免男孩受伤，最后的效果依旧差强人意。  
所以他始终不确定带Brian回家是否是个正确的决定。更何况，夜风并没有让Brian清醒，男孩的身上依旧酒香四溢，在出租车上晕乎乎地靠坐在他身上。Brandon很怕他会绷不住吐自己身上，却又忍不住盯着他亮津津的嘴唇，思忖那是否也会熏染上一些酒液的甘甜气息。幸运的是，Brian很安静，这份乖巧的安静甚至一直延续到Brandon将他赤裸地压倒在床上，分开他双腿的时候。  
濡湿的水声在房间内响起的时候Brian终于发出了一些声音，他的脑袋无力地垂在枕侧，几绺被汗水沾湿的刘海耷拉下来，落在他半阖的眼睑之上。Brandon几乎将半瓶润滑液挤在了他的股间，但动作却并不十分温柔。  
他故意的。  
被醉鬼折磨了大半夜的男人眼下调转了身份，成为折磨的那一方。Brandon近乎报复般地啃噬着他大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，Brian闻上去非常干净，除了一点酒意之外就只有浴液清新的余香。他一定是给自己洗了澡，精心收拾过才出门的。  
就这么想要招引人吗？Brandon将沾满手掌的液体蹭到Brian的腹股上，满意地看到白皙的双腿颤抖着想要合拢，又在被他强行掰开后不知所措抵着床单磨蹭。  
“害怕了？”他把玩着Brian的双球，湿淋淋的手指沿着曲线滑到另一个入口。  
Brian无助地攥紧了身下的床单，但他依然倔强地咬着嘴唇，不肯松口。  
瑟缩的褶皱被指尖揉开的时候，Brian免不了又发出一些声音。Brandon顿了下，挪动手指让它在那水光淋漓的入口进得更深。颤动的肠肉紧紧地箍着他的手指，同它们的主人一样羞涩而可爱。Brandon伸展手指，旋转着磨蹭，虽然那入口紧咬着他的样子十分诱人，但他并不想花太多的时间在扩张上。积存了整晚的欲望就像怒火一样难以遏制，早已在他体内掀起重重浪花，寻找排泄的出口。  
他找到了他想要寻找的地方，用指腹稍加磨蹭，Brian就惊喘着从床上弹起，又重重地落回被褥里。男孩的脸颊和胸膛重又泛起旖旎的粉色。Brandon恶意地曲起指节，看着他在自己的掌下扭动，磨蹭着将床单带出层叠的褶皱。  
“喜欢？”  
“唔……啊，是的……”Brian急促地喘息着，呼出的气息都沾上了甜蜜的热意，“我想也许是的……嗯……”  
“诚实的孩子，”Brandon勾起唇角，握住他半勃的阴茎，“那么，让我们来试试这个。”  
当他环起手指，开始上下撸动时，Brian始终咬含在嘴里的呻吟终于冲破喉咙，完整而又放浪地传了出来。Brandon毫无怜悯之心地研磨着他的腺体，玩弄着他的柱体，却偏偏不去碰他大团大团地往外渗出清液的铃口。Brian忍不住挺起腰肢，在他手里扭动着试图蹭到那一点。然而，Brandon并不愿意给他，他深知青涩的处男会有多么敏感易疲，他还不想这么快就从Brian手里收回本钱。当他探入第三根手指，开始打着圈抽插的时候，Brian终于向下探手，想要自行抚慰那胀得发疼的前端。然而，手臂才堪堪伸出，就被Brandon扣住了按在身侧。  
“唔……不要……”Brian难受地扭动着，“让我碰一下……”  
“不许。”Brandon的声音低哑而粗粝，“除非——你乖乖听话。”  
Brian睁开被泪水糊住的双眼，晕头涨脑地允下了Brandon的所有要求。他被调整成跪伏的姿势，毫无保留地张着腿，趴在床垫上。微肿的穴口失去了含弄已久的手指，失望地在翕动间吐出粘腻的液体，顺着大腿内侧滑下。Brandon忍不住伸手去揉那两瓣柔软的臀肉，早在被裤子紧紧包裹的时候他便已经被那圆润的曲线吸引，如今捏在手里那绝佳的弹性更令他爱不释手。  
“别……别再玩了……唔……”Brian将头埋在枕头里，不住呻吟，“碰碰我……Brandon……”  
Brandon覆上他的身体，低头咬住他的耳垂，“求我。”  
“唔……”Brian带着哭腔哀求，“求你……”  
粗大的头冠在粘腻的股缝间磨蹭了几下，便借着湿滑的液体顶了进去，Brian闷哼着攥紧了手里的枕头。Brandon之前的努力的确卓有成效，他就像一块被酱料腌渍过的牛排般，被准备得松软绵密，只等着被食客端上餐桌，拆吃入腹。Brandon试着顶到深处，再拔出来一截慢慢抽送。只这么几个小小的动作，身下的男孩就已然失了支撑的力气，软软地往下坠。Brandon扣住他的腰，在他颈间不满地低哼，“不听话。”  
“我……我没有……”Brian的泪水盈满了眼眶，他控制不了自己的泪腺，也控制不了从唇间往外渗的唾液，“我不知道该怎么……”  
“感觉到我在你身体里的东西了吗？”Brandon把手指凑到他的唇边，把玩着濡湿的唇瓣，“夹住它，像吮手指一样吮它。”  
Brian呜咽着咬住他的手指，含在嘴里吮吸。他大概是个好学生，起码那绞紧的肠壁成功地让Brandon的呼吸变得急促起来。但他依旧跟不上Brandon的节奏，只是软绵绵地窝在Brandon怀里，只凭本能在Brandon进到深处时夹一下那个大家伙。又或者在那柔软销魂的肉体面前，如此浅白的技巧已经完全足够。Brandon几乎是急不可耐地开始了律动，一次次将他操进床垫里再拖出来。Brian辗转着哭泣，尖叫，求饶，恰到好处的体型差让他整个人被扣在Brandon身下，几乎没有逃离的可能。最后，Brandon甚至张口咬住了他的脖颈，将他完全固定在自己的阴茎上被迫承欢。  
Brian从来都没想过性爱是这么粗暴的东西，就像他从来都不知道威士忌入口有多么辛辣，快感如烈酒一般在他的身体里炸开，将血液与大脑一同熬煮成粘稠的媚药。他哭泣着呻吟，发出堪称秽乱的字眼来回应Brandon在他耳边的索求。他在Brandon插进来没多久就射了一次，精液黏糊糊地沾得小腹和床单上泥泞一片。之后，Brandon明明再也没碰过他的前面，但他依旧沉湎其中，几乎完全就是被操射了。前所未有的感官风暴几乎将他撕成碎片，他呜咽着倒在湿漉漉的床单上，沉醉在余韵中颤动的后穴连带着将Brandon也一同拖进高潮的旋涡。他压在Brian的背上，拖着他一起坠进创店里。Brian疲惫得几乎使不上任何力气，却依旧在Brandon躺倒在他身边伸手遮住了脸，不让他看到自己乱七八糟的样子。  
“怎么？”Brandon的喘息中夹杂着笑意，“现在才知道害羞？”  
“我看上去一定很恶心……”Brian嘶哑的嗓音里带着哭腔，“不要看……”  
Brandon只凭两根手指就把他无力的手臂拎开了，Brian羞赧地扭过头，他的脸上缠绕着未褪的红潮，眼泪和口水乱糟糟地留下了不少印子，看上去完全就是被不堪蹂躏的样子。Brandon胸口忽然涌起某种隐秘的满足感，忍不住在他的嘴唇上轻咬了一口，“没事，很可爱。”  
Brian惊讶地将眼睛睁得圆滚滚的，Brandon这才后知后觉地意识到这好像是他也第一次亲吻带回家的陌生人。他支起身，正准备去浴室清洗，但手掌却被Brian轻轻拉住了。  
“那个……”Brian羞怯地眨了下睫毛，眼中的光芒婉转绕进Brandon的瞳孔，“你可以……再亲我一下吗？”  
Brandon盯着他微张的嘴唇，这要求并非难以达成。事实上，自Brian在他对面坐下来起，他的目光便不由自主地被那抹殷红吸引，他欣赏着它们开阖间侃侃而谈的样子，也不由得去注意它们抿在玻璃杯口，留下浅浅水渍的样子。  
他俯下身，再度噙住了那两瓣唇。  
Brian不由得发出惊喜的轻哼，男孩的吻技甚至比他床笫之间的表现还要糟糕。但Brandon耐心地引导着，撩拨着他的舌尖，嬉弄着他的唇瓣。Brian在相贴的唇齿间逸出一点陶醉的鼻音，他不由自主地蹭过来，攀上Brandon的肩膀，无法自持地沦陷在这个吻里。Brandon同样为这久违的亲昵触感神魂颠倒，他在Brian难受地呜咽时将他放开，又在他吸进足量的空气缓和下来后重又拉近了彼此的距离。  
“再来一次，嗯？”他哑着声问。  
Brian红着脸点点头，他以为Brandon提议的只是另一个吻，Brandon却在叼住他嘴唇的同时搂着他的腰，将他再一次按进了床垫里。

 

＊＊＊  
Brandon的生物钟向来准时，因而当他醒过来的时候，天色才刚蒙蒙亮。  
房间里有悉悉索索的声音，Brandon下意识地紧张了一下，在看到那遍布着吻痕和指印的脊背之后，又放松下来。  
“这么早？”他坐起身，颇为困倦地揉着额头。  
Brian头也没回，事实上，他差点被吓得跳起来。尚未整理好心绪的男孩飞速套上毛衣，像只受惊的小动物一样，头也不回地逃离了房间。  
眼看着房门被“砰”一声撞上，Brandon皱起眉，不得不承认自己有些生气。一晚纵情之后翻脸不认人的他见多了，但Brian的表现依旧令他颇为不满。那小家伙，甚至连一句早安都不曾同他说！  
他烦躁地坐起身，踩上地板时脚底却仿佛硌到了什么东西。低头一看，一只款式老气的黑色皮夹静悄悄地匍匐在他脚下。  
就这么急着离开，连随身物品都忘了检查？Brandon摇摇头，俯身将它拾起。他随意地翻开皮夹，准备找一找那小子的联络方式通知他回来拿，却被入目所及的一张卡片吸引了注意力。  
一张学生证。  
一张纽约大学的学生证。  
Brandon心下一动，他对着照片上带着黑框眼镜笑得一脸傻气的男孩研究了半晌，又将照片右边那主人的姓名咀嚼了几番。  
Brian Jackson.  
Brandon眯起了眼睛。

 

END.


End file.
